<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lake of Drowned Souls by Fawn_Eyed_Girl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27260341">Lake of Drowned Souls</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fawn_Eyed_Girl/pseuds/Fawn_Eyed_Girl'>Fawn_Eyed_Girl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>InuKag Kendo Club [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Consensual Sex, F/M, Ghosts, Haunting, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Powerful Higurashi Kagome, Protective InuYasha (InuYasha)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:28:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,056</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27260341</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fawn_Eyed_Girl/pseuds/Fawn_Eyed_Girl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yash and Kagome's car breaks down on the way to a kendo tournament; Kikyo and Suikotsu pick them up, and the four of them spend the night at a hotel at Lake Suwa. But Kagome sees some mysterious figures coming from the lake; what do they want, and more specifically, why does Kagome think they are after her?</p>
<p>Featuring commissioned artwork by the amazing <a href="https://heavenin--hell.tumblr.com/">heavenin--hell</a>!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha, Kikyou/Suikotsu (InuYasha)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>InuKag Kendo Club [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1652278</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. A Call for Help</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, or any of the characters from the manga and/or anime.</p>
<p>Hello everyone! I hope that wherever you are, you are safe and well.</p>
<p>Welcome to a very special Kendo Club Halloween story! In this chapter, Yash and Kagome's car breaks down, and Kagome calls an old "friend" to come help them out. Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://fawn-eyed-girl.tumblr.com/post/633137166186364928/the-lake-of-drowned-souls-inukag-kendo-club">
    
  </a>
</p>
<p>Commissioned Artwork by <a href="https://heavenin--hell.tumblr.com/">heavenin--hell</a></p><hr/>
<p>
  <span>“Honestly, Yash,” said Kagome impatiently, “next time you get a car from e-share mobi, make sure that you check that it actually works?”</span>
  <span></span><br/>
<span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Listen, baby girl,” Yash growled back, “I made sure the car had enough gas. That’s all that I was supposed to check!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Whatever,” she sighed, “I’m on the phone with the tow company now. Hopefully this isn’t going to take too long.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yash paced impatiently along the side of the highway, making sure that Kagome was set back from the road, deep on the shoulder, safe from any oncoming cars. He watched her adorable, frowning face, feeling affection in spite of their situation; she smiled briefly at him before she turned away to talk to the tow company. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He should have been smarter about this whole thing; really, he should have. But he’d been planning to take the bus to Shinshu University for the meet, and so he wasn’t thinking about having to get a rental car or anything. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then Kagome’s brother had been sick, and Kagome had to run over to the shrine to look after him and to help her mother with the chores. And of course, Yash went with her, despite the late hour on a Friday, so that he could help close up the shrine (and pick up dinner for everyone so that Kagome’s mother didn’t have to cook). By the time they were done, the bus for Nagano had already left, and Kagome decided she wanted to go with Yash. He couldn’t carry her, his Tetsusaiga, and their overnight bags on the bike, so he rashly decided to rent a car. They were supposed to be electric; nothing was supposed to happen.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And yet, it had. Because here they were, stranded on the highway, only about two hours from their destination, which was just far enough away that they would not be able to make the hotel that night.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yash growled, because he really wanted to be alone in a hotel room with her; he really wanted her to touch him, just as she had when she tricked him into going to the love hotel back in Nagoya. But here they were, on the side of the road for only the gods knew how long, and him with a kendo match to coach the next day. He had to figure out how they were gonna get to Nagano. But at this point, it was a moot point. Fuck, they needed a place to sleep first!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Inuyasha crossed to the other side of the car, coming to stand beside Kagome. She was frowning and looking at her phone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Everything okay?” he asked her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kagome looked up; Yash’s breath caught. Even in the street lights of the highway, she was beautiful. Her thick black hair was pulled into a braid, but little curls had broken free and were twisting delicately around her cheeks. Her stormy gray eyes looked at him in concern; her body was facing him, open and alert.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Everything’s fine,” she said, and he breathed a sigh of relief. “But…” she paused.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s gonna take them a while to get here,” she added lamely. “So that means that we’re gonna be stuck on the side of the road for a bit.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yash growled in frustration. They would never be able to get to Nagano and check into their hotel, and they wouldn’t get to the meet on time the next day. He clutched his claws tightly in his hands, drawing blood. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yash!” Kagome admonished him, grabbing his bloody hands and turning them over. “I’ll get the gauze from the glove compartment.” She let go of his hands and went into the passenger glove compartment. “Here,” she tenderly, unwrapping some gauze. “Let’s get you cleaned up, before you bleed all over the highway.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Keh,” Yash replied, but he let her bind up his hands. They’d be healed in no time anyway, but he understood her need to take care of him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was the same as his need to take care of her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tell me again,” Yash said to her. “How long until the tow gets here?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kagome frowned as she finished wrapping up his hands. “Maybe an hour?” she speculated. “The company said they would call when someone was dispatched.” She stood on tiptoe and kissed him; Yash eagerly accepted her kiss and took her briefly into his arms. They stood like that for a moment, completely lost in each other, on the side of the road, behind the car, protected from passersby, and Yash once again felt a longing for her, deep inside, starting at his groin and radiating outward. He growled against her lips, and Kagome giggled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t worry,” she whispered as they broke apart. “I got us a ride, too.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A ride?” he asked, surprised. “Who would you…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kagome smiled mysteriously. “You’ll see,” she said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Miroku? Sango? They should be with the team.” Yash was now thoroughly confused, but Kagome continued to simply smile and say nothing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>About thirty minutes later, Yash had ripped the gauze off his hands and stuffed it into his bag (he didn’t like leaving his bloody bandages either in the car or on the highway). Kagome got a text that the tow truck was on its way, and as she was responding, a car pulled up behind them on the highway. Yash immediately growled and stepped in front of Kagome, who laughed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Relax, Yash,” she said. “Our ride is here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yash turned his golden eyes on her in surprise. “Our...ride?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello, Inuyasha,” said a </span>
  <em>
    <span>woefully</span>
  </em>
  <span> familiar voice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Awww, fuck me,” Yash muttered under his breath. “Baby girl, you didn’t.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They were the closest people who could come and get us,” Kagome said simply, kissing his cheek to placate him. She turned to their rescuers. “Hey, Kikyo-chan,” she grinned. “Thanks so much for coming to pick us up.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kikyo smiled grimly as she walked towards them. “Kagome-chan,” she replied, “it’s good to see you. I hope you’re all right?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re fine, thanks,” Kagome replied, looping her arm through Yash’s and patting his bicep to keep him from openly growling. “And you brought Nishikawa-san with you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A tall man emerged from the driver’s side of the car. His hair was shaggy, and fell just below his ears. It was dark, so Kagome and Yash had a hard time making out his face, but Kagome thought that it seemed quiet and kind. When he approached them, Yash did growl softly, and Kikyo laughed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Always so suspicious, Inuyasha,” Kikyo said, laying a hand on the man’s arm. “And yes, Kagome-chan, this is Suikotsu, the man I told you about.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What about the last guy...what was his name?” Yash remembered very distinctly what had happened the night he proposed to Kikyo, and he wasn’t about to let Kikyo forget it, either.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kikyo waved her hand away. “Don’t be silly, Inuyasha. That was ages ago. Suikotsu and I have been dating for about six months now, isn’t that right?” she added, as she turned to her significant other.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Suikotsu smiled; his smile was wide, and bright, and kind. Kagome thought his presence soft and gentle, and she immediately warmed to him. “It’s nice to meet you both, Taisho-san, Higurashi-san,” he said, bowing slightly. “I’m Nishikawa Suikotsu of Nagoya Univeristy’s Medical School, where I’m a pediatric resident. It’s nice to meet you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yash scowled, but Kagome smiled and bobbed her head in return. “Higurashi Kagome, Tokyo University History Department,” she replied. “And this is Taisho Yash, Tokyo University kendo team coach. It’s nice to officially meet you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So what happened here, Inuyasha?” Kikyo asked blandly. “Did you forget to put gas in the tank before you left?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yash snarled softly; Kagome squeezed his bicep lightly. “Keh,” he said instead, tossing his head. “Damn electric cars. Who in the hells knows what happened?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We just have to wait for the tow truck,” Kagome explained. “The company said that we could leave the car, but it’s a rental, and I feel uncomfortable leaving it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We can’t ride with the driver anyway, baby girl,” Yash pointed out. “I say we leave the car, and then I’ll call the shop in the morning before the meet.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That does seem to be the most prudent thing, Higurashi-san,” agreed Suikotsu. “We’re happy to drive you to the shop tomorrow too, wherever it is.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yash blinked; how the </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span> did Kikyo land a nice guy?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kagome blushed a little. “Thank you, Nishikawa-san,” she said softly. “And Kagome is fine.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then Suikotsu is fine,” he replied, grinning. Yash now hissed, and Kikyo frowned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You do know what I keep in my pockets at all times, correct, Inuyasha?” Kikyo commented lightly. “I would suggest that you be polite.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, Yash,” said Kagome quietly. “They did come to help us, after all.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Keh,” Yash snorted, crossing his arms and tossing his hair. But he did look slightly mollified. He shook his head and cleared his throat. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll call the tow company, ‘Gome,” he said to her, “let them know that we’ll leave the car after all.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If you think that’s okay,” she said hesitantly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’ll be fine,” he assured her. “And if it’s not? I’ll have my idiot brother buy the company a new car.” He winked at her, and she blushed again. He stuck out his hand; Kagome handed him her phone, and he rang the tow company, stalking away from the others so he could talk in quiet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It really will be okay, Kagome-chan,” said Kikyo. “People leave their cars all the time.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know they do…” Something bothered her about the situation. She couldn’t put her finger on it, but something just...didn’t feel right. Like they shouldn’t leave the car. Like they should keep driving, fast and far, and get to Nagano as soon as possible.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kikyo looked at the screen on her phone. “It’s already late,” she said. “How about if we look for a hotel close to here and spend the night?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s what we were thinking of doing,” Kagome said. “But I don’t really know what’s around here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kikyo frowned and opened her phone, clicking on her map app. “We’re a short ride from Lake Suwa,” she commented. “How about if we stay there. Maybe lakeside? We’d get a nice view of the lake in the morning, and that would make all this suck less.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kagome smiled. “I think that sounds really lovely, Kikyo-chan,” she replied. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then I’ll book us two rooms—no, Kagome-chan, you can pay me back tomorrow or whenever,” Kikyo said, giving her friend a silencing look when Kagome opened her mouth to protest. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“All set with the tow company,” Yash said, rejoining them. “What are we gonna do about a place to stay for the night?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kikyo-chan is making arrangements for us,” Kagome said; Yash tried not to blanch as how Kagome referred to his ex so familiarly. He never did like that they were such good friends...especially since Kikyo had a talent for sutras that bound youki, and she liked to encourage Kagome to “experiment” with them...on him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>(Although, truth be told? He didn’t really mind. He just would </span>
  <em>
    <span>never</span>
  </em>
  <span> admit that to Kikyo.)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hotel Suwa,” Kikyo said suddenly. “Two rooms, and we’re all set. Ready?” she added, turning to Suikotsu.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He smiled. “Taisho-san, you can sit up front with me,” he offered. “The ladies can sit in the back and catch up.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Great.” Yash couldn’t believe what was happening. Was this his own personal level of hell?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then he saw Kagome, standing with Kikyo, whispering softly. Kagome saw him looking at her, and she flashed him a quiet smile that was full of promises for what would happen when they were alone. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And suddenly, Yash didn’t mind being stuck with Kikyo and what’s-his-name anymore.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Don't Go Swimming at Night...Or Ever</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Yash, Kagome, Kikyo, and Suikotsu check into the hotel. Yash and Kagome have a little fun, but Kagome is disturbed by what she sees out on the lake.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, or any of the characters from the manga and/or anime.</p>
<p>Welcome to Chapter 2 of Lake of Drowned Souls! Things will get a little spicy for our favorite miko and hanyou, so please be sure to heed the tags!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The drive to Lake Suwa took about 20 minutes from where Yash and Kagome left the rental car abandoned on the highway. Kagome prayed that the tow truck driver would be able to get the car towed safely, and that they would be able to pick it up after the meet. Yash didn’t seem to care much; his countenance had lightened considerably after he loaded the bags in the trunk and they got in the car, and he and Suikotsu were soon chatting about kendo and baseball and only the gods knew what else.</p>
<p>Kikyo and Kagome were quiet in the backseat. Kagome didn’t mind. She liked listening to Yash and Suikotsu talk. It was rare that she heard Yash engage with other men, and she was surprised that he was amiable and knowledgeable, able to hold his own as the conversation ranged. She always thought him a little surly and grouchy, fitting in better with other youkai, but he definitely seemed to be getting along well with Suikotsu, so maybe there was hope for him yet?</p>
<p>“Suikotsu is easy to talk to,” Kikyo whispered to Kagome. “He’s so friendly, it’s hard to not respond when he talks to you, and then he just kind of draws you in, and before you know it, you’re talking more than you ever have in your life.”</p>
<p>“Is that how it was for you?” Kagome asked in return, also whispering.</p>
<p>Kikyo shrugged. “Something like that.”</p>
<p>Kagome smiled. “I know I said this when I saw you last in Nagoya, but...you seem happy, Kikyo-chan.”</p>
<p>“I <em> am </em> happy,” Kikyo agreed. “He’s the best man I’ve ever met, present company included.”</p>
<p>Yash hissed from the front seat (he could completely hear everything they were saying), and Kikyo laughed.</p>
<p>“I know you can hear us, Inuyasha,” Kikyo said, “and I still stand by that.”</p>
<p>Kagome giggled and reached between the passenger door and seat to lightly massage Yash’s arm, and he instantly relaxed, Kagome’s touch, as always, doing him in.</p>
<p>They passed the rest of the ride in an amiable silence, watching the countryside roll by. Kagome thought that perhaps Lake Suwa was a little <em> too </em> far from Nagano, and wondered how they might get to the meet on time the next day, but neither Kikyo nor Yash seemed worried, and since they were the only who <em> should </em> have been worried, Kagome simply shrugged and looked sleepily out the window. She couldn't wait to get to the hotel, have a hot shower, some hot love, and then pass out cold in a nice, warm bed until the next morning.</p>
<p>At last Suikotsu made the turnoff for the Lake region, and Kagome leaned against the window eagerly, looking at the small lakeside community. It was touristy, she thought, but lots of trees, and a mix of modern and traditional buildings. She wondered if they would have time to get up early and do a little exploring before they left.</p>
<p>The hotel was right on the lake, and when Suikotsu pulled up, Kagome could see a light fog rolling off the water. She grinned in excitement; she’d always loved the water, and she thought that Kikyo had made a good decision in choosing something lakeside. What a view they would have in the morning!</p>
<p>Kagome bounded eagerly out of the car, looking around anxiously. The hotel was relatively small; about ten stories, with what looked like a lobby and a restaurant attached. Kikyo followed her out of the car, while Suikotsu and Yash got out and circled around to the trunk to remove the overnight bags.</p>
<p>“We can leave the kendo gear in the car until the morning,” Suikotsu told Yash when Yash pulled the bag holding the Tetsusaiga out.</p>
<p>“Not this one,” Yash replied. He handed it to Kagome and winked at her; she flushed and gripped the Tetsusaiga tightly. He turned back to Suikotsu. “Let’s go in,” he said.</p>
<p>The lobby of the hotel was warm and friendly; there was a fire going in a fireplace at one end of the room, and there were several sets of chairs and couches scattered throughout. Kagome thought it odd that no one was in the lobby, but then again, it was rather late. Perhaps they had a curfew for quiet hours?</p>
<p>Kikyo approached the counter; a tired-looking woman greeted her half-heartedly. “Maeda Kikyo,” Kikyo said simply. “We have two rooms?”</p>
<p>The woman looked at her computer and began typing away. “ID and credit card?” she asked. Kikyo handed the required items over, and the woman began entering Kikyo’s information into the computer. “How many cars do you have staying with us?” she asked.</p>
<p>“Just one,” Kikyo replied.</p>
<p>“And how many keys would you like?”</p>
<p>Kikyo and Kagome looked at each other. “I think just one for each room is fine?” Kagome said. Kikyo nodded. </p>
<p>The woman sighed. “Fine,” she said, and finished processing Kikyo’s information. “Sign here, and here, and here,” she said, handing Kikyo some paperwork. Kikyo took a pen from a holder on the counter and signed and initialed where the woman had marked, then slid the paperwork back.</p>
<p>“Great,” the woman said. “Here are your keys; you’re on the fifth floor. Rooms 531 and 545. Sorry I don’t have anything next to each other.”</p>
<p>“I think we’ll live,” Yash said shortly. He wanted to get his girl up to their room <em> now</em>.</p>
<p>The woman looked at him suspiciously; it was all Yash could do to not bare his teeth at her. </p>
<p>“Can we go down to look at the lake tonight?” Kagome asked suddenly. She was feeling like she <em> had </em> to go and take a look at the water before they went up to their rooms. “As long as we don’t get too close?”</p>
<p>“I wouldn’t,” the woman replied, still eyeing Yash. “All kinds of strange things happen on the water at night.”</p>
<p>“Like what?” Yash wasn’t entirely interested, but if it meant that he could dissuade Kagome from going near the water, he wanted to know. Because as soon as she asked that question, he felt a pit forming in his stomach that was slowly slipping downwards. He almost...felt sick.</p>
<p>“Suicides,” the woman said simply. “Or accidents—people going to look at the water and never coming back. We’ve had a number of boating accidents on the lake, too, so of course you don’t want to get too close in case the funayurei come out.”</p>
<p>“Fu—funayurei?” Kagome asked softly. Yash could feel her shuddering next to him. He slipped an arm around her and pulled her close.</p>
<p>“Yeah,” the woman said impatiently, shuffling the paperwork and then filing it away. “From all the boating accidents, we’ve had, they’re pretty common here. Rumor has it that they seek out souls to join them on their ships to strengthen their numbers and help them sink more boats.”</p>
<p>Yash grunted, “Thanks for the info,” he said sharply. He took the key from the counter and turned to Kikyo and Suikotsu. “We’re going to our room,” he said. “See you in the morning?”</p>
<p>Kikyo smiled. “Of course, Inuyasha,” she replied, and Yash wanted to smack the smile off her face. “In the morning.”</p>
<p>“Good night, Taisho-san,” Suikotsu added. “Good night, Higurashi—I mean, Kagome-san.”</p>
<p>“Good night, Suikotsu-san,” Kagome replied. “See you in the morning, Kikyo-chan.”</p>
<p>“Great, you’ve said your goodnights.” Yash was ready <em> now </em> . He took Kagome’s hand and pulled her to the elevator, Kikyo and Suikotsu still talking with the woman at the counter—about breakfast, Yash could hear. But he didn’t care about breakfast. He just wanted to get Kagome away from there. <em> NOW</em>.</p>
<p>The ride up the elevator was quiet. Kagome was irritated that Yash had been so short with Kikyo and Suikotsu, but she kind of understood why? She knew that he wanted to get her alone, but did he have to be so rude about it?</p>
<p>When the elevator door dinged and opened, Yash tugged Kagome out and along the hallway, looking for their room. “531, 531,” Kagome heard him mumbling. When they reached the room, Yash swiped the key card, and when the light turned green, opened the door.</p>
<p>The room was small, and simple. There was a queen bed, a desk, and a television, and a small bathroom with a shower, a tub, a sink, and a toilet. Kagome smiled to herself. They didn’t need much: just a bed and a bath. </p>
<p>She kicked off her shoes by the door, then tossed the bag with the Tetsusaiga on the bed and flopped down on the bed. It was soft, and Kagome rolled around on it; she couldn't help herself.</p>
<p>“Having fun there, baby girl?” Yash asked, winking at her, and placing their overnight bags on the desk.</p>
<p>Kagome giggled, and Yash dropped onto the bed next to her, his silver hair flowing over his shoulders. He smiled, and his amber eyes burned for her. </p>
<p>Kagome leaned forward and kissed him softly; his lips were gentle, but eager, rubbing against hers tenderly. “Baby girl,” he whispered.</p>
<p>Kagome pressed a finger to his lips. “Hush,” she breathed. “Why...why don’t we take a shower, and then try this bed out?”</p>
<p>Yash’s fangs peeked out below his upper lip. “Absolutely,” he said. “Absolutely.” He sat up, and held his hand out to her. Kagome took it, and together they rose. Yash cupped her face in his hands, his claws lightly caressing her cheeks. “Baby girl,” he said quietly, “I’m glad that we’re here, and out of that stupid fucking car.”</p>
<p>She giggled again. “And which car would that be, Taisho-sensei?” she asked teasingly, sliding her hands up his chest and slipping his leather jacket off his shoulders and onto the floor. She tugged at his t-shirt. “Can I?” she asked coquettishly. He nodded, holding his breath as she slipped her hands under his shirt and took a moment  to splay her hands against his abs, carefully running her fingers along the ridges. Her breath hitched, and she looked up at him.</p>
<p>“Feel something  you like, baby girl?” he asked her, a familiar glint now taking shape in his amber eyes.</p>
<p>“Eh,” she said, “It’s okay.” She grabbed the hem of his shirt and yanked up as he snarled softly at her. Yash lifted his arms just in time; she practically tore the shirt from his body in her eagerness. </p>
<p>Once he was shirtless, she took a step back and put one hand on her hip, considering him thoughtfully. She lifted her other hand, raised one finger, and made a circular motion, her stormy eyes playful. Yash grinned, and submitted to her request, turning slowly, letting her get an eyeful of his chest, his shoulders, his back, his arms. He stretched lazily and flexed for her; her scent immediately became infused with arousal, and he smirked. </p>
<p>“Now you can’t lie to me, baby girl,” he said, facing her. “You like what you see.”</p>
<p>She shrugged. “Maybe I do,” she said silky, leaning forward to grip his chest hair in her fingers. It was so soft, she couldn’t help it: she pressed her entire face into his chest and rubbed it from side to side, enjoying the feel of the hair on her skin. She hummed happily, her face and her hands full of Yash’s glorious chest hair.</p>
<p>Yes, she could just get lost there. Forever. </p>
<p>Yash loved how much Kagome was enjoying herself, but her scent was driving him insane. He growled lightly, and put a finger under her chin, drawing her face upward. Her blue-gray eyes were dark, and she looked like she wanted to devour him. </p>
<p>“Kagome,” he said huskily, and pressed his lips to hers again. This time, their kiss was needy, deep, and passionate; Kagome let go of his chest and threw her arms around his neck, drawing him close to her. He growled again and pushed his tongue against her lips; she readily granted him access to her mouth, which he proceeded to ravage, running his tongue harshly throughout it. Kagome moaned, and now rubbed her entire body against his chest, desperate for him to scent-mark her again.</p>
<p>In the middle of the kiss, Yash chuckled; he couldn’t help it. Whenever she tried to scent-mark herself, she was so adorable that he couldn’t take it. He broke the kiss, and she let out a whine and tried to go after him again.</p>
<p>“Shower, baby girl,” he whispered, now taking the hem of her sweater and tugging upwards. Kagome smiled and lifted her arms prettily, blinking at him as he pulled the sweater up and over her head. He tossed it aside, and took a moment to enjoy the sight of Kagome in her wine-colored bra, so dark against her skin. </p>
<p><em> Fuck</em>. He loved her, so fucking much.</p>
<p>“Come here,” he whispered, and she obeyed immediately, her eyes lowered, her lashes long and bewitching. He reached behind her and unhooked her bra; she shrugged as he slipped it off her shoulders, then immediately pressed his face to her chest, dropping her bra and cupping her breasts softly. She always smelled so sweet there, between her breasts: the saltiness of her sweat, mixed with her natural scent…</p>
<p>He growled <em>again</em>. Why was she doing this to him tonight? He felt all his instincts rising to the surface.</p>
<p>Kagome rested her hands on his cheeks and brought his face up to hers. “Yash,” she breathed, “shower, remember?”</p>
<p>He offered her a fanged smile. “I abso-fucking-lutely do,” he grunted, then unbuttoned her jeans and slipped them, along with her panties, down her legs. Kagome helped him by holding onto his shoulders and stepping out of her clothing delicately; as he rose, he ran his tongue along her sex, and she shivered.</p>
<p>“That’s just a preview, baby girl,” he whispered huskily. </p>
<p>Kagome’s eyes glinted, and she moved her hands to the waistband of his jeans. “My turn,” she said, and unbuttoned his pants. She hooked her fingers into the band, and slid them down, taking his boxer briefs with them. She rubbed her face against his cock for a moment, enjoying the feel of its velvety skin against her face, teasing him with her tongue. </p>
<p>Yash audibly whined above her. “Come <em> on</em>, Kagome,” he said harshly, yanking her to standing. He kicked off his pants and boxers, then pulled her in for a searing kiss. Kagome went weak; Yash caught her and lifted her into his arms.</p>
<p>“See?” he chuckled against her lips. “You need a shower. Let’s get you clean, and then, I’m gonna make you dirty all over again.” </p>
<p>Kagome sighed, and Yash turned to head into the bathroom.</p>
<p>Oh, <em> yes</em>. Yash decided: he was gonna clean her, and then make her so dirty she was gonna need six showers to feel like herself again. </p><hr/>
<p>Kagome stood at the window, dressed in Yash’s robe, staring down at the water. It was a peaceful evening, and the fog rolled off the water in gentle waves. Kagome smiled, and leaned her head against the cool glass. She shivered at the thought of what Yash had just done to her in the shower...somehow, his definition of “getting Kagome clean” included licking every inch of her body, and paying particular attention to her ears, her nipples, and the whole of her sex. The anticipation of what he was going to do to her next was almost too much for her to take.</p>
<p>As Kagome watched the water, she noticed that the fog was parting, almost like waves, and her eyes were drawn to the horizon. She could see...movement?...there? The waves were rolling gently, almost like something was crossing the water. Her eyes narrowed, Kagome squinted out at the horizon, trying to see what could be causing the ripples in the water.</p>
<p>What she saw made her clutch the curtain in part fascination, part fear.</p>
<p>There was... was it a boat?...sailing across the water, heading for the hotel. She watched as the boat ventured towards them. It was white, and glowed against the darkness of the water. Kagome’s breath hitched, but she could not look away.</p>
<p>Slowly, the boat came closer and closer; the fog continued to part as the boat sailed nearer to the shore. </p>
<p>Kagome’s mind reeled. Was this...a ghost ship? Like the ones she had read about in books? </p>
<p>She blinked, and shook her head, trying to clear the image. But when she opened her eyes, it was still there, and it was still heading towards the shore.</p>
<p>“Yash,” Kagome breathed. “Yash.” </p>
<p>Yash came out of the bath, a towel swathed around his hips, toweling his hair. “What is it, baby girl?” he asked. He came to stand behind her at the window, and wrapped his arms around her, resting his head on her shoulder. “Tomorrow we’ll go down to the lake before we leave, if you want.”</p>
<p>“No…” Kagome said, “can’t you...don’t you see the boat?”</p>
<p>Yash narrowed his eyes and looked out onto the water, but all he saw was…</p>
<p>“It’s just a foggy night, ‘Gome,” he said, letting go of her and standing up. “You must be seeing things. I guess that the fog could look like a boat.”</p>
<p>“No,” Kagome insisted, now afraid to look away but also wanting to continue her conversation with Yash, “I’m sure of it. There’s something there.”</p>
<p>Yash grunted and flopped back onto the bed. He took the Tetsusaiga out of its duffel and began to shine it. “When you’re ready for more, baby girl,” he said, grinning, “you know where to find me.”</p>
<p>Kagome rested her forehead against the glass again. “In a minute,” she said, still watching the lake intently. Because the boat was now at the dock, and she could see…</p>
<p>Holy. Shit.</p>
<p>She could see...<em>people</em>...coming off the boat. <em> People</em>...in white funerary robes, bathed in that same mysterious white glow as the boat. </p>
<p>Kagome’s breathing started coming in short, quick pants. What…</p>
<p>What the <em> fuck </em> was happening? </p>
<p>They were coming off the boat, single file, very slowly. Kagome watched, halfway between intrigue and horror, and they started moving, again, very slowly, off the dock and…</p>
<p>Towards the hotel.</p>
<p>“Baby girl?” said Yash, and Kagome jumped a mile and spun around. Yash took one look at her and raced to her side. “Kagome?” he asked, putting his arms around her and holding her tightly. “What is it?”</p>
<p>Kagome was pale, and her breathing was still erratic. “Don't...don’t you see?” she asked, pointing down at the water. “Don’t you see…?” And she stopped short.</p>
<p>Because there was nothing there.</p>
<p>No boat; no people; nothing. There was only the fog, rising above the water. </p>
<p>Kagome gasped, and for the second time that night, but for a very different reason, went limp in Yash’s arms. </p>
<p>Yash lifted her up and carried her to the bed. He laid her down, and pressed a hand to her forehead. “You okay?” he asked, concern flooding his eyes.</p>
<p>Kagome blinked and sighed. “Yeah,” she said slowly. “Just...can I have my phone for a moment, Yash? I forgot to tell Kikyo something.”</p>
<p>Yash huffed and rolled his eyes, but did as she asked. He stood watching her, patiently, as she dashed off a text to Kikyo. Then he took the phone gently from her hands and laid it on the bedside table. </p>
<p>“Now, baby girl,” he said, sitting on the bed and brushing her hair out of her eyes, “it’s time to finish what we started in the bathroom.”</p>
<p>“Oh, but Yash,” Kagome protested feebly, but it was too late. He was already moving towards her; with one hand he cupped the back of her neck as he kissed her, and with the other, he parted the edges of her robe and began to fondle her breasts. Kagome let out a little sigh, and he used that moment to press forward into her mouth, his tongue delicately exploring its depths. He felt Kagome submit to him, her body sagging under his ministrations, and he increased the pressure of his tongue in her mouth, of his hand on her breasts. Her reiki sparked in response, and he immediately let out a little of his youki to soothe her.</p>
<p>“Not...not...<em>oh</em>,” she whispered, breaking the kiss. Yash’s lips caressed her jawbone, her throat; he nibbled gently at the spot on her neck where he would someday mark her. He wished that she would hurry up and let him do that, because <em> fuck</em>, he loved her so much, and he just wanted to claim her, once and for all. Kagome’s hands circled round his back; she pressed her hands into his scapula, feeling the hard muscle over bone. She dragged her fingernails along his spine, then brought them back around to his sides. She felt his obliques, and tilted her head back slightly, allowing him better access to her neck. Yash growled and latched on with his teeth, worrying the skin a little as he sucked; he was careful not to break the skin, as that would mark her, but he wanted to at least leave her with a hickey so that everyone at the meet tomorrow would know she was taken.</p>
<p>That, and he planned to scent-mark her before they left. He knew that she didn’t like to leave the smell of sex on her body (even though he fucking loved it), so he planned to cover her completely before they headed out in the morning. </p>
<p>Even now, as he laved and tasted her neck, he thought about the joys of his scent on her skin. It kept him...sane, calm, serene. All things he would need at the meet.</p>
<p>“Yash,” Kagome breathed, and wove her fingers between his hips and the towel he wore. She yanked, and the towel came free, leaving him fully nude. He growled against her neck, and she giggled as she thrust her hands into his soft silver hair at the base of his shaft and massaged slowly outward, enjoying the feel of his cock in her hands. </p>
<p>“Baby girl,” he grunted into the hollow of her throat, “you better stop, or I’m gonna have to fuck you, right now.”</p>
<p>Kagome hummed and continued to massage him in a languid, outward motion. His cock was growing harder under her fingertips, and she was <em>living</em> for it. </p>
<p>Yash let go of her neck and pushed her robe fully open; she was nude underneath, and he paused for a moment, drinking her in. Her skin was soft; her reiki added a soft pink luminescence, making her seem to glow in the low lights of the room. Her breasts were full and heavy with lust; he could practically see her pussy glistening for him.<br/>
<br/>
How was he so fucking lucky?</p>
<p>Yash leaned down, and forward, and pressed his face between her breasts. Even though she’d just had a shower, he could smell the hint of sweat, and of him, on her skin, and <em> fuck</em>, it was driving him fucking insane. Her reiki buzzed just below the surface, and when he tenderly lifted one sweet breast to his mouth, he felt a jolt of electricity as she cried out softly above him.</p>
<p>“Careful with that reiki, baby girl,” he said huskily, licking her breast eagerly, “or it’s gonna zap me. And we wouldn’t want that, now, would we?” And he sucked on her nipple for good measure. </p>
<p>“<em>Yash</em>,” Kagome moaned, “I’ll—I’ll be good. I promise.”</p>
<p>Yash chuckled and lightly bit her nipple. “You better,” he told her, his face now totally surrounded by her scent and her breast, “or I’m gonna punish you.”</p>
<p>“Oh, gods,” she whispered, now beginning to stroke his ears, “I want you to punish me tonight, Yash.”</p>
<p>Yash blinked and stared up at her. Did she just…?</p>
<p>Kagome tweaked his ears and he growled. “I’ve been such a bad girl, Taisho-sama,” she said silkily, “staring out at the water, instead of paying attention to you. I think you need to punish me for not listening to you.” And then she leaned forward and took one of his ears in her mouth.</p>
<p>Yash let out a massive growl and immediately turned his attention to her other breast, keeping his claws on his right hand tweaking her left nipple as he started to work her over more deeply. Her mouth on his ear was...hot, and moist, and she was...was she nibbling on his ear?</p>
<p>Oh, what the actual <em> fuck</em>.</p>
<p>Yash stood up; Kagome broke her hold on his ear. He swung her up into his arms; she giggled and kicked her feet as he tossed her onto the bed and climbed up after her. </p>
<p>“Oh, baby girl,” he said, “don’t you know? You <em> never </em> nip at a dog’s ear.”</p>
<p>Kagome giggled and batted her eyelashes at him. “What are you gonna do about it, huh?” She dropped her eyes. “Besides, I think that you liked it...didn’t you?”</p>
<p>“Fuck,” he swore, and opened her robe up again so he could drive his tongue right into the heat of her sex. Kagome cried out loudly as he began to lick, nip, and suck at her, swirling his tongue around her clit, digging his claws into her hips, suddenly fueled by a desire to mark her in any way possible, since he couldn’t mark it her in the way that he wanted. </p>
<p>“Yash,” she moaned, “that—you—it—I don’t…” </p>
<p>Fuck. He loved to make her babble. </p>
<p>“Hold on, baby girl,” he hissed, and inserted one, then two, fingers into her, his fingers searching her walls for that rough patch of muscle that would drive her insane. Kagome’s legs were twitching; her heels digging into the mattress, trying to get a hold on something. She reached forward, trying desperately to get to his ears, but Yash slipped down her body, out of her reach.</p>
<p>“You were a bad girl, Higurashi-sama,” he whispered, “and you asked me to punish you. So that’s exactly what I intend to do.” And he ground his fingers into her as he dragged his tongue from her opening up to her clit, probing her innermost parts as he did so. Kagome felt her body tensing up; her reiki was sparking again, and it was all she could do to call out his name and alert him to the pink aura starting to radiate off her skin like fireworks. </p>
<p>Yash simply hummed against her, and twisted his fingers inside her, and Kagome found her orgasm as it slammed into her hard, causing her entire body to shake violently. Her reiki now poured from her fingertips and rushed to meet the youki Yash had somehow had the wherewithal to unleash before he made her come. And now, while their auras joined above them, Kagome lay, panting for air, while Yash happily cleaned her up with his tongue.</p>
<p>“Yash…” Kagome mumbled, coming down from her high, “I want...I want more.”</p>
<p>“Oh,” Yash said, giving her one last lick and then moving stealthily up her body until they were face-to-face, “you’re gonna get more. Do you think that’s all the punishment you’re going to receive tonight?”</p>
<p>Kagome let out a tiny giggle. “I—I just can’t help myself, you know,” she whispered, and reached up to both his ears, giving them a huge tweak. He nuzzled her neck and she giggled, wrapping her legs around his hips and drawing him closer to her. “I love you,” she added softly. “I love you, and I want you in me, <em> now</em>.”</p>
<p>Yash nipped her neck, leaving a tiny mark, and immediately opened her legs a little bit wider. “Do you want it, baby girl?” he whispered. When she nodded, his golden eyes glowed and took on a feral glint. He shifted her under him, slipping her out of the robe fully. He turned Kagome to her side and lifted her top leg. He knelt behind her and pulled her hips towards him. “How about like this?” he said, lining himself up with her entrance. “Would you like it like this?”</p>
<p>“Like...like anyway you want,” she replied sharply, “so long as you make it hard and good.”</p>
<p>“Oh, you know that’s how it’s gonna be,” he bit back, and with a low howl, he entered her swiftly. </p>
<p>Kagome immediately cried out from the pressure of the angle. He was going so deep, but rubbing up along her walls in a completely new way. It...it was…</p>
<p>And then Yash dropped over her, one hand behind her, one in front. He took his fingers and began to massage her clit again, even as he pounded her from the side.</p>
<p>“<em>Fuck</em>,” she cried, and immediately her entire body tensed up. “Are you trying to kill me with pleasure, Yash?”</p>
<p>He massaged her harder and thrust his cock into her as deeply as he could. “Yes, baby girl,” he said harshly. “I want you to come so hard your eyes roll in the back of your head.”</p>
<p>Kagome tried to grind back against him, but at this angle, it was hard. “Yash,” she murmured, her body clenching and relaxing with every push. He growled again, and smacked her ass, hard, delighting in how it made her walls tighten around his cock. </p>
<p>“A—Again,” she panted, and cried out as he slapped her ass a second time, then ground into her. There was something desperate, and dark, and savage about this position, and Kagome loved it. She grabbed her breasts and began to pinch her nipples vigorously, mewling at the sensation of all her most sensitive areas being worked over at once. She felt Yash growing harder inside her, and she pushed her ass back into his groin, needy for him to fuck her to completion.</p>
<p>Yash picked up on Kagome’s heightened arousal, and took it as a sign to increase his efforts. He had been only slightly joking when he said that he would punish her; whatever she wanted, he was happy to give her, and while, holy <em> fuck</em>, did it do things to his dick to give her a little spanking, twice really all he could manage. Besides, she was already squeezing him so hard; her breath was coming in short pants now, and her body…</p>
<p>“<em>Inuyasha</em>,” she sobbed as her body failed her and she orgasmed madly, taking him along on her ride to nirvana. Yash took a few extra thrusts and then followed Kagome over the edge, coating her walls with his cum. He collapsed over her, pulling her into a spooning position, and nestled his face in her hair. </p>
<p>“Yash,” she breathed, and he slipped a finger up to her lips. </p>
<p>“Hush, baby girl,” he whispered in her ear. “Sleep now, talk in the morning.”</p>
<p>She hummed and snuggled up close to him. In moments they were both asleep, dreaming of love, life, and togetherness.</p>
<p>Neither of them heard Kagome’s phone vibrate, or saw the screen light up with a missed text, then a phone call, from Kikyo.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>What did Kikyo want to tell Kagome? Find out in the next update, which will be...Halloween! Thanks everyone, so much, for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Kikyo's Reiki</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kikyo and Suikotsu's night of fun is interrupted by some unwelcome guests.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, or any of the characters from the manga and/or anime.</p><p>Hello everyone! I am happy to present the final two chapters of Lake of Drowned Souls. Please enjoy!</p><p>Also please note that Kikyo and Suikotsu's "night of fun" is accompanied by some (very) light BDSM.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Who’s texting you at this hour?” </p><p>Kikyo frowned at looked Kagome’s text.</p><p><em> Look out the window. There are funayurei out there. They’re coming</em>.</p><p>Kikyo looked out the window at the lake. All seemed quiet. The fog drifted lazily across the surface of the lake; it unfurled off the water onto the shore in slow rolls. She typed a quick message back to Kagome.</p><p><em> Everything is fine. There’s nothing out on the water. Go back to Inuyasha, Kagome-chan</em>.</p><p>Kikyo walked over to the bed and put her phone on the bedside table. She turned her head slowly to the bed. “Now,” she said, a slow smile breaking out across her face, “where were we?”</p><p>Suikotsu grinned and tugged at the silky ropes Kikyo had used to tie him to the bed. “I think you were about to blindfold me, Maeda-sama,” he said in a deep voice.</p><p>“Ah, yes,” Kikyo recalled, breathing out. She returned to her duffel bag and removed a silken bandana from the front pocket. She folded it up cutely and climbed onto the bed. Slowly, Kikyo threw one leg over Suikotsu, straddling him at the hips, her naked sex rubbing against his stomach. She leaned forward and kissed him, softly, as she tied the bandana tied around his eyes. “Can you see?” she whispered against his lips.</p><p>“No, Maeda-sama,” he breathed. Kikyo felt his cock springing up against her ass, and she smiled. </p><p>“Good,” she said, a touch of silk radiating in her tone. She began to slowly nibble at his jawline, dragging her teeth down his throat, then coming to a rest at the juncture of his neck and shoulder. She clamped down and sucked, hard, swirling her tongue on his sensitive skin. Suikotsu let out a low moan and chafed against his bindings.</p><p>“So soon, Suikotsu, darling?” she murmured, biting down. When his moans grew louder, she dug her teeth in and sucked even harder. She wanted to leave a bruise; she wanted everyone to know that he was hers.</p><p>Because she loved him. And she had never loved anyone before.</p><p>Inuyasha was a dalliance for her, a chance to get information on the premier university kendo team in the country. And he’d been handsome and great in bed, but really, youkai weren’t her thing, especially not hanyou. Personally, they were <em> fine</em>, she just…</p><p>She wanted to be the one in control. And youkai and hanyou? There was always the danger that they could lose it and take over fully in the moment. And Kikyo hated having to use her reiki to bring men under control.</p><p>She much preferred to use her body, and her wits.</p><p>Like she was doing tonight.</p><p>Kikyo moved from Suikotsu’s neck, gently kissing down the length of his arm. When she reached the sensitive skin on the underside of his arm, he hissed, and she bit down there, too. His entire arm jerked, and she knew that she had him. </p><p>“Other side, anata,” she whispered, and proceeded across the width of his torso to his other arm. She stopped at his chest for a moment, teasing and biting his nipples, reveling in how he was twisting underneath her. Kikyo could feel his cock, still pulsing against her ass.</p><p>She wouldn’t make him wait much longer. Because he was being so good, letting her explore his body how she wanted, letting her nip and bite and lick and do whatever she wanted.</p><p>Because in the end, that’s all she needed. </p><p>As Kikyo made her way to Suikotsu’s other arm, she paused for a moment at the crook of his elbow, giving it a long, luscious lick. He shuddered, and she nipped at the skin there; he growled, and writhed against his bounds.</p><p>“Do you want to be set free?” she asked.</p><p>“No,” he breathed, “just...it’s a lot.”</p><p>Kikyo smiled. “Good,” she said, then turned around on his stomach, the whole of her sex rubbing against his skin. She let out a soft moan; she was already becoming wet at the gentle torture she was giving her beloved. Kikyo looked at his cock, full and throbbing for her, and laid herself down flush on his belly, scooting down so that his face was inches from her glistening folds. She nuzzled his cock with her cheek, and he groaned. </p><p>“Can you smell me?” she asked.</p><p>“Fuck, <em> yes</em>, I can,” he breathed.</p><p>“Good,” she said, “because that’s as close as you’re going to get to that part of me for now.” And she took the whole of his cock in her mouth and sucked, gripping the shaft tightly in her hand and stroking upwards with her thumb. </p><p>Suikotsu swore as Kikyo’s warm mouth engulfed him. Kikyo smiled to herself; she could feel him twitching against her lips, and she began to make quick work of him, thrusting herself up and down on his dick. He always tasted so good like this, and even though she couldn’t see how close she was to his mouth, the sensation of being so close, yet so far, made her crazy with lust.</p><p>Just a few more licks, sucks, and massages of his cock, and he would be ready...they would both be ready….</p><p>A shift in the air had Kikyo popping off his dick and jumping to her feet. Anxiously, she looked around. It had been brief, but she had felt...the <em> air</em>. It definitely was colder, like an icy breeze had suddenly blown through the room. Almost like…</p><p>But that was impossible. Kagome was definitely seeing things. There hadn’t been anything outside. There was no reason to believe that…</p><p>“Ki—Kikyo?” said Suikotsu hesitatingly.</p><p>“Shhh,” she said, every sense on high alert, her reiki shimmering now below the surface. “Something’s...something’s not right.”</p><p>“Can...can you untie me?” he asked, fear seeping into his voice.</p><p>“Of course,” Kikyo said, and turned to the bed to untie him, when the door to the room burst open and the icy breeze was now a fierce wind, blowing into the room. Kikyo jumped back several feet to the foot of the bed and immediately threw up a barrier around Suikotsu and herself. She watched as the door clattered against the wall, and in drifted several figures, wearing white funerary robes, translucent against the single lamp that was lit in the room.</p><p>Kikyo hissed. Kagome had been right.<br/>
<br/>
What the <em> fuck </em> were these things?</p><p>As they came closer, Kikyo blanched. Their robes were full, and thick, but their bodies…</p><p>Their bodies were nothing but bone. Long, stringy, dark hair hung from their skulls, which were fixed in dreadful grins that chilled Kikyo completely. She shivered as they tried to break the barrier, hissing and beating at it with their skeletal fists.</p><p>“<em>Miko</em>,” they hissed, “<em>miko</em>.”</p><p>“What the <em> fuck </em> do you want.” Her voice was calm, cool. There was no need to get worked up on the outside. If she did, they would feed off her energy and be able to destroy the barrier. </p><p>“Your <em> soul</em>,” they hissed, “we want your <em> soul</em>.”</p><p>“Your delicious, delicious <em> soul</em>.”</p><p>And the figures were now all hammering away at her barrier. Kikyo was struggling to hold it up, but she wasn’t going to let them see.</p><p>“Your <em> soul, miko</em>.” They were all chanting. “We want your <em> soul</em>.”</p><p>Kikyo took a deep breath, and closed her eyes, drawing on the strength she had within.</p><p>“Well,” Kikyo said, still calm, “you’ve come to the wrong room if you’ve come here thinking that you’re going to be able to take this miko’s soul. Anata,” she said, turning to Suikotsu, “hold on.”</p><p>Suikotsu was twisting in his binds. “Kikyo,” he said, “let me the <em> fuck </em> go!”</p><p>“Just a minute,” she replied, “I have some vermin I need to take care of.” </p><p>Kikyo counted slowly in her head. </p><p>
  <em> One. </em>
</p><p><em> Two</em>.</p><p>She turned to the bedside table and reached into the drawer, pulling out several sutras. She said a quick prayer and hoped for the best.</p><p>
  <em> Three! </em>
</p><p>Kikyo dropped her barrier, and with a roar, hurled the sutras at the figures. They screamed and flew from the room; the ones who the sutras touched were instantly purified, their bones and robes decaying into nothing but ash, the hair still resting on top. </p><p>The door slammed; the air slowly became warm again. Kikyo sighed and went to the bathroom; she returned with a towel in hand. Slowly, using yet another sutra, she swept up the hair and ash into a towel, and deposited it outside the room.</p><p>She then made two phone calls. </p><p>“Hello, front desk? She said when the first call connected. “We have a spectral issue in Room 535 that needs to be resolved. Can you send someone up to collect the towels outside the door?” She paused. “<em>Wonderful</em>. Yes, please send them up right away. We plan to go to sleep, so please only knock if needed.”</p><p>Kikyo disconnected the first call, then made a second call. When it went to voicemail, she frowned, concerned.</p><p>“Kagome-chan,” she said, “you were right. You were right, and you need to seal your room. Because there are funayurei, and they came for my soul, and I would bet they’ll be coming for your soul next.”</p><p>She hung up, and placed her phone on the nightstand.</p><p>“Now,” she said silkily, sliding Suikotsu’s cock along her pussy, “where were we when we got so unceremoniously interrupted?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Kagome's Soul</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kagome has a nightmare. She and Yash also have some unexpected guests.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> She was standing at the edge of the lake, watching the fog roll off the water in soft, gentle waves. The mist was cool, and moist, against her skin; she closed her eyes and inhaled the fresh air surrounding her. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> She felt...peaceful...here. It was almost like she was back home at the shrine. The same feelings of comfort were sliding over her.  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> The water was...it was calling to her. She was sure of it; she’d been sure of it since the moment they’d arrived at the hotel. Something about it was calling to her; something about it captivated her soul and was drawing her in.  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Maybe...maybe if she took a step into the water...just to get her feet wet… </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Kagome took a step forward, the sole of her bare foot fitting softly over the rocks beneath the surface. She felt her other foot slide forward; the water, like the air, was cool, but not cold. She took another step forward, and then another, then another, her steps growing in confidence as she moved deeper in the water.  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Just as she reached knee depth, she felt something swirling past her legs. Kagome blinked, and peered into the water, but it was dark, and she couldn’t see anything. She took another step, and then one more… </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Skeletal arms shot out of the water and grabbed her legs, her arms, her waist—whatever they could reach—and yanked Kagome forward into the water. She fell in, face-first, and struggled against her instincts to scream, knowing that she would choke on the water instantly. Instead, she fought, desperately, against the hands holding her down in the water. They were pulling her under, deeper and deeper—even though she’d been in water barely to her knees, it was now suddenly impossibly deep.  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> She felt herself growing weaker, her lungs burning in her chest. She was.. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> She was going to drown. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Kagome summoned all the strength in her soul and drew forth her reiki. She let it loose, forcing the arms and hands away from her, and, all the way in the depths of the lake, she began to scream. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “Inuyasha! Inuyasha! INUYASHA!!!” </em>
</p><hr/>
<p><br/>
“Kagome! Kagome! Oh, <em> fuck</em>, baby girl, <em> wake up</em>!”</p>
<p>As Kagome struggled back to consciousness, she heard Yash’s voice calling for her; he was panicked beyond anything Kagome had ever heard in his voice. She coughed wildly, trying to cough up the water that had just been in her lungs.</p>
<p>She felt Yash rubbing her back. “Baby girl?” he said. “It’s okay. You’re okay. You’re okay.”</p>
<p>Kagome opened her eyes and gasped, then coughed some more. She was completely engulfed in Yash’s warm body; her face nestled against his chest hair. Wildly, she looked around.</p>
<p>They were in their hotel room. In bed. In <em> their </em>hotel room bed. </p>
<p>Kagome pushed away from Yash and sat straight up. She flew from the bed and went to the window, looking out at the late, deep into the night, trying to see something...anything... that would offer evidence of what had just happened to her. She pressed her hands and her nose against the glass, her stormy eyes confused and glossy with fear.</p>
<p>She felt Yash come up behind her. He rested one hand on her shoulder tentatively, as though afraid to touch her. “What—what happened, ‘Gome?” he asked her softly.</p>
<p>“I was at the water’s edge,” she said. “I was there, and it felt..it felt so <em> nice </em> , and comfortable, and I just <em> had </em> to try and see how the water felt.” She paused, and took a deep breath.</p>
<p>“I took one step, then another, and soon I was knee-deep in the lake. I was standing there, and I felt something go past my calves. Then…” and now she shivered and reached for Yash, and he instantly took her into his arms, “...then <em> something </em> came out of the water and grabbed my arms, my legs, my waist...whatever it could grab. It was like…” she closed her eyes, remembering what she saw, and shaking so badly that Yash could only hold her more tightly. “...They were like skeletons, but arms, and hands, and <em> so many </em> of them.” She choked back a sob. “They pulled me down into the water, Yash. I couldn’t see...I couldn’t breathe. I finally summoned my reiki and blasted them away, and started….”</p>
<p>“Screaming for me,” he finished. “I know; I was right here. You were screaming so loudly I thought you would wake up the whole floor. I tried to wake you, but it seems like you woke yourself. And thank the gods for that,” he added, “because I was really fucking scared that something happened to you. But I guess it was just a really bad nightmare.”</p>
<p>“But something <em> did </em> happen, Yash!” Kagome insisted, turning her face up to his. “I was attacked! I was dragged under water! I nearly drowned!”</p>
<p>“That’s what you <em> think </em> happened,” Yash said gently, lifting her in his arms and taking her back to the bed. “But nothing happened. You’re here; I’m here, and we’re together. You didn’t leave the room the whole time. You’ve been right here with me.”</p>
<p>Tears started forming in the corners of Kagome’s eyes. Had the dream been just that terrifying enough to be real? Or was it truly all in her head? <em> Fuck</em>, she didn’t even know. And did it even matter? She could <em> feel </em> the chill of the water, the icy, bony hands, gripping her wrist and </p>
<p>Yash settled her back on the bed and got up. He pulled on a pair of sweats and grabbed his robe; he wound it around her gently, to keep her warm, and then climbed into bed next to her. He pulled the covers over them both and held her closely. “Come on, baby girl,” he said softly, “I’m here, and I’ve got you. Nothing is going to get you tonight. You’re safe with me.”</p>
<p>Kagome nestled deeper against his warm, safe form. She breathed in, and out, slowly, trying to pull herself together. Yash was right: she was safe; he wouldn’t let anyone (or any<em> thing </em>) get her. </p>
<p>Right?....</p>
<p><em> Right</em>?</p><hr/>
<p>Kagome’s eyes shot open for the second time that night. When...when had she falled asleep? Where...where was Yash? Kagome felt around frantically for him; he had apparently rolled over in his sleep; she breathed a sigh of relief and looked around. </p>
<p>Why...what had awoken her?</p>
<p>“<em>Miko</em>,” a soft voice hissed.</p>
<p>“<em>Miko…</em>”</p>
<p>“<em>Miko...miko…</em>”</p>
<p>“Who—who’s there?” Kagome called out hesitantly.</p>
<p>“<em>Miko…</em>"</p>
<p>Kagome blinked, and the room was suddenly filled with a blinding, vibrant light. She gasped, and covered her eyes, shrinking back against the wall. </p>
<p>“Who—who’s there?” she called out again. </p>
<p>The light faded, and Kagome screamed.</p>
<p>Because their bed was surrounded. By shimmering, ghastly, skeletal figures wearing stark white funerary robes, dark stringy hair falling off their skulls in dull clumps. Their eyes were hollow, but tiny flames burned deep within.</p>
<p>“Yash!” Kagome screamed, leaning over and shaking him frantically. But he...he wasn’t moving. “Yash!” she cried, rolling him over, “Oh, Yash! Wake up! Please! Please!”</p>
<p>The figures stepped closer to the bed. Kagome instantly threw up a barrier and continued to shake her chosen partner frantically. But no matter how much she shook her, no matter how much she cried and sobbed his name, Yash remained quiet, asleep: frozen.</p>
<p>“<em>Miko</em>,” the voices hissed. “<em>You will not be able to escape us for long</em>.”</p>
<p>“What do you want with me?” Kagome sobbed, pulling the blankets up to hide herself from their ghostly eyes.</p>
<p>“<em>Your SOUL</em>,” they chanted. “<em>Your SOUL. Your SOUL. We want your SOUL</em>.”</p>
<p>“What?” she cried. “Why?”</p>
<p>The figures scraped against the sides of her barrier; Kagome cried out at the pressure they were placing on her as they tried to push their way in. </p>
<p>“<em>Your...LIGHT…your LIGHT...your LIGHT</em>…”</p>
<p>And then, suddenly, Kagome understood.</p>
<p>Her spiritual soul burned vibrant, bright, beautiful; Yash had often told her she lit up like a firework. She’d drawn the funayurei from the lake; <em> she’d </em> brought them to the hotel; <em> she’d </em> caused them to do whatever they’d done to Yash (because she knew he wasn’t that deep a sleeper; they’d done something to him, she was sure of it); <em> she’d </em> brought them after herself.</p>
<p>And now? She’d have to fight them, herself. </p>
<p>She’d brought them there. She’d take care of it. </p>
<p><em> Clean up your own mess, Kagome dear</em>. She could hear her mother’s voice in her head, so clearly it was like she was there.</p>
<p><em> Okay</em>, she thought, taking deep breaths. <em> OKAY. </em></p>
<p>The funayurei was still clanging against the barrier, trying like hell to get into. Each time they beat against it, Kagome’s mind reeled, a shooting pain running down the length of her skull; it was getting harder and harder to hold on.</p>
<p>“Ba—baby girl,” Yash choked, and Kagome turned to look at him. She cried out in shock.</p>
<p>She could see it very clearly now: there were <em> chains </em> —barely visible, but <em> chains </em> —looping around Yash’s body. Kagome thought about the kusarigama they had battled, and how it had bound him with youki. These weren’t youkai, though: they were spirits from beyond; they were something otherworldly, and <em> fuck </em>, she didn’t know if she was gonna be able to free him. </p>
<p>And fuck it all, what should she do? Each smash against her barrier made Kagome’s head pound with pain. Each time the ghosts hissed outside, it made her shiver with fear from what was going to happen next. Kagome threw up her hands and poured all her strength into the barrier. </p>
<p>She would make it last until dawn. She had to.</p>
<p>But the pounding against the bright pink barrier was growing deeper, more insistent; the ghosts were now dragging their skeletal fingers along the outside, their bony fingernails making loud, squeaking creaks across the barrier’s surface. Each squeal made Kagome shrink back in horror; the ghosts could tell she was growing weaker, and they began to howl, trying to tear apart her barrier with their bare hands.</p>
<p>“Ka—Kagome,” coughed Inuyasha again. “Get...these fucking things off me…”</p>
<p>Kagome turned to him. “If I do that, Yash,” she whispered, “I’ll have to drop the barrier. I can’t do both things at once.”</p>
<p>Yash groaned and twisted and yelped in pain; Kagome could see the chains burning his skin and the steam rolling off him. “It’s—it’s okay,” he grunted. “Tetsusaiga...I can use it…”</p>
<p>Suddenly Kagome realized what he was saying; he wanted to protect her. He wanted to <em> help </em> her. </p>
<p>And suddenly, she didn’t feel quite so alone. </p>
<p>“Okay, Yash,” she said in a quiet voice. “On the count of three, I will drop the barrier and pour everything I have into those chains. I just hope I don’t purify you in the process.”</p>
<p>Yash managed half a grin, then groaned as the chains twisted more tightly around him. “Great,” he said. “How about you do that now, and we worry about purification later?”</p>
<p>Kagome nodded and started thinking about redirecting her energy towards her chosen partner. </p>
<p>“One,” she said. Yash managed a nod; his face was set.</p>
<p>“Two.” She started thinking about drawing her reiki back in and then back out. She took a deep breath—slowly, slowly, counting to eight on her breath in, then to eight again on the way out. The funayurei banged on the barrier again, and she grit her teeth and closed her eyes, trying to keep them from getting inside her head. </p>
<p><em> One shot</em>, she thought. <em> I’ve got one shot. Make it count. </em></p>
<p>“<em>Three!!” </em> With a smash, she dropped her reiki barrier; immediately, the ghosts started rushing them. Kagome directly put all her energy into Yash, into the chains now cutting his skin. She laid her hands on them and filled them with her reiki; smoke began to rise from them, and they instantly dissolved. </p>
<p>Yash sprang to his feet out of the bed; he rushed to his duffel and yanked out the Tetsusaiga. He whirled it around as much as he could in the small space, then dropped it in front of him in an attack position. “All right, baby girl?” he asked her. “Let’s take these fuckers out.”</p>
<p>Kagome jumped to her feet as well. “All right, anata,” she said firmly. “On your mark.”</p>
<p>The ghosts began to hiss and rushed at them wildly. Yash raised the Tetsusaiga as high as he could; Kagome quickly formed a ball of light in her hands. They looked at each other; Yash nodded, and at the last possible second, he dropped his sword, slicing through the ghostly bodies. Kagome unleashed her reiki, letting it fly forward at the ghosts as they tried to attack her. </p>
<p>“Kagome!” Yash bellowed, and jumped in front of her as one particular nasty spirit dove at her, its claws extended. Yash quickly cut through the funayurei’s body, then punched another one in the face when it got too close. Kagome immediately shot that one with her reiki, and it dropped to the floor and dissolved into ash. Yash swung his leg and kicked another in the face, shattering its skull and sending it clattering to the floor. From his position firmly in front of Kagome, one by one, Yash sent the funayurei flying, then Kagome finished them off with her reiki. And so they went on—slashing and smashing and punching and purifying—until there were no more funayurei—there were only Yash and Kagome, standing in the middle of the room, stark naked, breathing heavily, the Tetsusaiga slung back over Yash’s shoulder, Kagome sinking on the bed with exhaustion.</p>
<p>“What—what’s going on, baby girl?” Yash asked. “Are ya all right?” He quickly sat beside her and began to inspect her carefully.</p>
<p>Kagome giggled when his nose brushed over her neck and she kissed him. “I’m <em> fine</em>, Yash,” she insisted. “Really. Everything’s fine. I’m just...it’s just…” she sighed. It had been a <em> long </em> evening, a long day, and now here she was, covered in ghost ash, most of their room reduced to rubble, and all she wanted to do was take a nice hot shower to rinse off, and then have a nice hot bath to soak in. Even if it was...what time was it, even? Probably close to sunrise? </p>
<p>Yash hugged her close. “Shower time, wouldn’t you say?” he asked her. She nodded glumly. Yash bruised the ghost guts off her face and kissed her gently. “Let’s see if the front desk can’t find us another room. What do you think?” When she nodded, kissed her again, then went over to the hotel room phone to dial the lobby.</p>
<p>Kagome sighed and watched him go. Why <em> had </em> the funayurei been after her, anyway? What would be the reason? They had mentioned her soul, yes, but was her soul really that….?</p>
<p>“Delicious,” Yash said, his golden eyes watching her face trying to sort out the day's events. “Your soul is fucking delicious.” He was looking deeply into her eyes now. “You light up the whole night sky, baby girl,” he purred against her cheek. “How could I not help but notice that, and how could I not help but want to be pulled in too?” Kagome blushed, but frowned.</p>
<p>“We’re going to have to be more careful, Yash,” she said worriedly. </p>
<p>“Keh,” he replied, picking up the receiver. “No matter where you are; no matter what’s happening: if you <em> ever </em> need more care, baby girl, I will be there. Because I love you.”</p>
<p>Kagome smiled. “I love you too, my chosen partner,” she answered. Yash growled at her use of the term as Kagome leaned back on the bed. “Now,” she purred as Yash’s ears stood straight up and he took in her nude, submissive form, “what’s the plan once you call the lobby?”</p>
<p>Yash winked at her. “I don’t know about you,” he said, “But killing lots of random ghosts really makes me hungry for <em> something…</em>” he looked her over approvingly, and she blushed. “Don’t you think, Ka-Go-Me?”</p>
<p>“Inu—ya—<em>sha</em>,” admonished Kagome, but she threw him a devilish look, slipped the robe down over her shoulders, and opened her legs.</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p>The next morning, a very sleepy miko and a very grouchy hanyou made their way down to the hotel lobby, Yash growling at the fact that hotel had refused to put them up in a new room, Kagome still yawning, as housekeeping hadn’t come and cleared away the funayurei ash until nearly 3am. They claimed they had some other kind of ghost problem a few doors down, but Yash didn’t believe it. What the fuck were the chances of <em> that </em> happening?</p>
<p>“Ah, Kikyo-chan, Suikotsu-san, good morning!” called Kagome, waving at her friend frantically. Kikyo turned and stared at them coolly. Suikotsu had an awkward grin on his face.</p>
<p>“Did you not get my text or my message, Kagome-chan?” Kikyo asked. “It was rather urgent.”</p>
<p>“Not as urgent as killing a bunch of funayurei that tried to fucking eat us in our sleep,” Yash grumbled. He was <em> not </em> in a Kikyo mood that morning.</p>
<p>Kagome, meanwhile, had pulled out her phone. She frowned. “I have...a missed text <em> and </em> a voicemail from you, Kikyo-chan,” she said, surprised. Kagome out the phone on speaker and listened.</p>
<p>“<em>It’s Kikyo. You were right. There are funayurei in this hotel. They seem to be after miko souls.  Make yourself some sutras and seal your doors and windows to help keep them out. Call me if you need help….and be careful.</em>” The voicemail came to an end.</p>
<p>Yash and Kagome’s heads both swiveled around to face Kikyo. “You—you saw them?” Kagome asked disbelievingly.</p>
<p>Kikyo reddened just a tiny bit. “Yes, well….yes,” she said after a moment’s pause. “I did, but not until some time after I got your text.”</p>
<p>“Wait, hold up,” Kagome said. “You saw them, but...Suikotsu-san did not?”</p>
<p>“Suikotsu was...indisposed...at the moment,” Kikyo said carefully, and it was all Yash could do not to growl. A soft touch to his arm, and Kagome had him calmed instantly.</p>
<p>“I—I wish I had seen this,” Kagome said quietly. “I had...a <em> horrible </em> dream about the funayurei,” she said, now rubbing her arms, even though it wasn’t cold at all. “And <em> then </em> they came to see us. They tied Yash down; they tried to attack me. I had to use my reiki to free him; he and I used our combined powers to take them down and purify them” She hesitated. “I wish that...that I had heard your voicemail in time, Kikyo-chan. I would have made the sutras; I would have locked the doors and the windows. I would have <em> done everything I could </em> to keep them out. Away from us…” now Kagome <em> did </em> look like she was crying… “and away from you.” Kikyo gasped; Suikotsu folded his arms in front of him in concern.</p>
<p>Yash wrapped one arm around her and kissed the top of her head. “Come on,” he said to Kikyo and Suikotsu, “let’s check out and get the <em> fuck </em> out of here. Kikyo and I have a meet.” He shivered. “I <em> never </em> want to come back to this fucking place ever again.”</p>
<p>Kikyo checked them out quickly, then the foursome walked back out to the car. Kagome looked longingly at the lake, but she knew better than to ask Yash if they could go down to the water at this point. Yash took her bag, and his duffel with the Tetsusaiga, and tossed them in the back of the car. He and Suikotsu got into the front; Kagome and Kikyo climbed into the back, Kagome still watching the lake.</p>
<p>“Do you see something, Kagome-chan?” Kikyo asked. Kagome sighed, and shook her head.</p>
<p>“It’s just a regular lake, Kikyo-chan,” she replied. “Right?” Kikyo said nothing in response; Suikotsu started the engine and they drove away, out of the parking lot, back towards the highway, back to Nagano and their meet.</p>
<p>But along the shoreline, watching them pull away, barely visible in the morning light, were four shadowy figures, cloaked in white, extending skeletal hands after the car, beckoning, waiting, watching.</p>
<p>For Kagome.</p>
<p>For Kagome’s <em> soul</em>.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thus concludes our special Kendo Club Halloween special. As always, thanks everyone for reading, and I look forward to hearing your thoughts on the final chapters!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>